


Dancing

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Smut, Voyeurism, a little bit, kind of, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sequel to Ch42 and prequel to Ch12.Dinah and Helena go dancing. And then the windows are mysteriously broken in their apartment?Interesting.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Helena hated dancing. She was not good at it. It was not fun to her. Everyone crammed in a small space, gross and all over each other? No thanks.

That was until Dinah piled her with drinks and pushed her ass against Helena’s crotch. 

She was already so tipsy that she let Dinah pull her to the poorly lit dance floor. She let Dinah pull her close and wrap her arms around Helena’s neck. Helena could see Dinah over flashing blue lights, but everyone else was a blur. All that mattered was Dinah. 

Helena looked at Dinah through thick eye lashes, as Dinah swayed her hips against Helena. They were close, almost too close on that dance floor, but other people were too. They had to press against each other. Helena had to be so close that she could feel Dinah’s body heat and sweat, Dinah’s breath on Helena’s shoulder or face, Dinah’s arms still wrapped around her. 

They danced. It probably wasn’t very good, but Helena had rhythm. Dinah was skilled with her hips—oh, did Helena know that—a great skill. Helena tried to keep up. Helena had her hands on Dinah’s waist and tried to move the same way Dinah was. 

Dinah didn’t laugh, which Helena was thankful for. Dinah didn’t say she was doing it wrong. Mostly, they were just swaying, but it was that they were connected so intimately was the big thing. 

Helena was getting so hot, both from the bodies around them, the movement, and Dinah grinding against her. Helena thought Dinah was trying to fuck her through her jeans. Was that dancing? Didn’t matter. Dinah felt incredible. Helena’s heart was beating painfully fast and she felt a distant throb between her legs. She wanted Dinah to keep doing what she was doing...in private. 

God, she was hot. 

And then Dinah spun around, pushing her ass against Helena’s crotch again. Helena wanted her so bad. She wanted every inch of Dinah. She wanted her naked, anywhere, in the goddamn bathroom right now for all she cared. 

Oh, that sounded good. Heat pulsed through Helena. Dinah swirled her hips, and Helena pushed into her gently. 

Dinah groaned. She reached behind herself and put her arms around Helena’s neck. They were touching everywhere, Dinah’s back completely against Helena’s chest. She kept moving. Helena’s eyes drifted shut before sweat could fall into them. Her hair was dripping. She was so hot. 

Helena’s hands shifted to Dinah’s stomach, and Dinah seemed to snap out of it. Snap out of nearly fucking on the dance floor. She stepped away from Helena quickly. 

Helena felt like she did wrong, like they were doing something wrong. 

But Dinah didn’t say they were. She fixed Helena with an icy stare and grabbed her hand. 

Silently, Dinah pulled Helena to the restroom. Helena thanked god that they seemed to be sharing a brain right now. She knew exactly what she was going to do. 

Dinah slammed the door shut and locked it. She stepped to Helena, arms open to grab her, but Helena didn’t let her. She turned Dinah so she was facing the sink, facing the giant dirty mirror, and pushed her hips against Dinah. 

Dinah groaned. “Glad I’m not the only one.”

Helena shook her head. “Far from it,” she said, reaching around Dinah to unbutton her jeans. 

“Fuck, I’m so wet for you, baby.”

Helena agreed. But she was worried about Dinah. She could wait. She needed Dinah now. 

She got Dinah’s zipper open and hooked her fingers into her waistband. Without warning, she yanked Dinah’s jeans down to her knees. 

Dinah moaned. “Yeah, baby...”

Helena stood up again, behind Dinah. She moved Dinah’s underwear—a sexy goddamn thong—out of the way and held it with one thumb while licking the fingers of her other hand. 

Dinah spread her legs as much as she could. Helena reached between them and didn’t even tease before pushing two fingers into Dinah. 

“God!” Dinah cried. “Yes, Helena, yes!”

Helena pumped her fingers in and out of Dinah. She watched between them as she touched Dinah, her fingers disappearing into the wet heat she could feel. She was always mesmerized when she was in Dinah, that she could make Dinah feel so good. She loved doing a good job and making Dinah shake and come. 

Dinah was already shaking. She was moaning and babbling. “Baby, baby, fuck, harder honey, fuck—“

Helena’s hand worked hard. She fucked Dinah with all she could, knowing they’d better be quick. Not that Helena wanted it to end. 

Helena trailed her hand up Dinah’s back, then took hold of her shoulder to hold her up straighter. 

Then, Helena tore her eyes away from her view of Dinah’s ass and looked across to the mirror. 

It was a sight. Dinah’s clothes were skewed, her tits trying to pop out of her bralette and her stomach flexing with each push back onto Helena’s fingers. She looked so debauched, so fucking hot, with her underwear still on and Helena buried two knuckles deep in her. 

Helena couldn’t take her eyes off Dinah. She held Dinah up and gave her everything she had. 

“Helena!” Dinah screamed. “Baby, yes!”

“Look at me,” Helena said suddenly. “Watch me fuck you.”

Dinah looked into the mirror, catching Helena’s eyes. Her mouth dropped open to form a silent scream, and Helena felt a gush on her fingers. Dinah came so hard that she didn’t make any noise, and Helena was glad because she was sure if the Canary did let out a cry, they’d be paying for a new mirror in the club’s bathroom. Or worse. 

Dinah’s orgasm seemed to last forever. Helena worked her through it, earning gaps and moans until Dinah’s body eased and slumped forward a little. Helena carefully pulled her fingers out, watching Dinah’s juices stick to her fingers until she sucked them clean. Dinah’s taste was incredible. 

“Can I suck you clean?” Helena asked. 

“God, you’re so fucking dirty,” Dinah said. “Let’s go home.”

Helena nodded, agreeing that home would be a better place to continue. 

Dinah cleaned up while Helena washed up, too. Dinah pulled her pants up while sneaking kisses to Helena’s cheek and jaw. 

Helena knew they weren’t finished for the night. Far from. 

And suddenly she didn’t completely hate dancing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the new one. What happens when they go home...

The Lyft took hours, or so Helena thought.

Dinah ordered the car as they were walking out of the bathroom, acting cool and calm like they hadn’t just fucked in the bathroom. Helena thought everyone knew, that everyone would know. But nobody gave them a second glance. Nobody cared. 

When they got outside, they waited on the curb. Helena noticed Dinah glance at someone near them lighting a cigarette. 

“Do you want one?” Helena asked. 

Dinah shook her head. “No. Just...anxious.”

Because we just fucked in a bathroom? Helena wanted to ask. But she didn’t. 

Dinah grabbed her. She grabbed Helena’s face and stuck her tongue into Helena’s mouth. 

Helena let out a surprised grunt and kissed back, and it seemed to be exactly what Dinah wanted because Dinah sucked on her tongue. 

Oral, Helena thought. Dinah needed a cigarette and Helena knew she wouldn’t get one. She was proud of Dinah, but fuck her mouth was starting to drive her wild. Helena wanted to stick two fingers into Dinah’s mouth and let Dinah suck them, but that was too much for the middle of the street. Instead, she let Dinah kiss her. 

A car pulled up next to them and Dinah dragged herself away. Helena was still half dazed when Dinah peered into the open passenger window.

“Dinah?” the driver asked. 

“Megan,” Dinah replied. 

“That’s me!” Megan said. “Come on in.”

Dinah climbed in first, sitting in the middle seat instead of scooting all the way over. Helena squeezed in and shut the door, and Dinah was squished next to her.

“How’s it going, guys?” Megan asked politely as she pulled away from the curb. 

Dinah put her hand high up on Helena’s thigh. “Good. Just heading home. How’s your night going?”

Helena licked her lips. Dinah couldn’t seriously be about to tease her in the back of a stranger’s car. 

Megan answered. “It’s been good. A few drives here and there. I’ve never been to that club before. Is it nice?”

Dinah kept her eyes forward as she trailed her fingers up the inseam of Helena’s jeans. Helena controlled her breath. 

“It’s nice,” Dinah said, “When you have the right company.”

Dinah’s hand got dangerously close to Helena’s fly, but Megan was oblivious. Helena looked out the windshield. She knew they’d be home in, say, six minutes. 

She squeezed her thighs together, trapping Dinah’s hand. 

Dinah was not deterred. 

Megan laughed at Dinah’s answer. “Any good bars to find company?”

“I have a bar,” Dinah said. “Well, I don’t have a bar. I work at a bar. Sing some nights and bartend. Check it out.”

“Oh? What’s it called?”

Dinah playfully—menacingly—rubbed Helena’s crotch. Helena was beginning to think hooking up where other people were oblivious to it was on Dinah’s list. 

“Red Ruby,” Dinah answered. 

“Oh!” Megan cried. “My friend loves that place. She’s always asking to go but some of my other friends always want to go to the same old boring places. News flash, Eve, the same guys night after night aren’t going to change their mind about fucking you.”

They made small talk for a few minutes, but Helena didn’t hear anything because Dinah was definitely trying to rub her through her jeans. Helena was dying. She hated it. 

She loved it. 

She wanted Dinah so bad. 

They’d be home in one block. One more block. 

Dinah and Megan were laughing about something. Dinah was making Megan laugh. Dinah was good at multitasking. Dinah was not caught up in her girlfriend’s hand at her crotch. Dinah was good company. Helena was slowly being driven crazy. Helena had her girlfriend’s hand between her legs and the memory that Dinah’s panties were ruined because of what she did to her in the bathroom. 

They finally rolled up in front of their building. Helena opened the car door before the car even stopped moving. 

“Have a good night!” Megan said as Helena jumped out. 

“You too!” Dinah said. “Come by my bar, for real. I’ll hook you and your friends up.” 

“No way? Sweet! See you later, then!”

Dinah shut the car door and Megan immediately drove away. 

Dinah turned to Helena grinning. 

“Are you insane?” Helena accused.

“She didn’t know!” Dinah argued. 

Helena shook her head. “You are insane.”

Dinah took Helena’s face in her hands. “I just want you so fuckin’ bad.”

Helena looked in Dinah’s eyes. Fuck, she wanted her, too. Needed her. 

Dinah kissed her again, sucking on Helena’s tongue again. Helena groaned and took a step back. 

“Inside,” Helena sighed. 

Dinah kissed her neck. “Lead the way,” she said between licks. 

Helena tore herself away from Dinah’s grip, painfully so, and rushed up the building’s steps. Dinah followed slower and dug her keys out of her jacket pocket. 

“Need these?” Dinah offered as she met Helena by the door. 

Helena took them from Dinah. Dinah stood behind her and put her hands on Helena’s ass. Helena really had to concentrate to get the key in the lock, then push the door open. 

Usually, Helena liked taking the stairs. They lived on the third floor. 

Tonight, Helena couldn’t remember how to use her legs. 

Dinah got her into the elevator and clicked the button. Helena thought that for someone who came so hard she couldn’t even make noise, Dinah was acting pretty collected. But maybe that was why; Helena hadn’t even come yet. 

Dinah held Helena’s hand in the elevator, keeping her distance and not jumping Helena like she had literally every other chance she’d had. Helena was able to take a breather, think about things, calm herself. She was able to think. 

Think about how gorgeous Dinah was, how beautiful she had been on the dance floor. How sexy. How turned on she made Helena. How hot she was in the bathroom—

Helena took a deep breath. Calm. 

The door dinged and opened on their floor. Thank god. Helena was going to burst. 

She still had Dinah’s keys, so she led the way. Or because her legs were slightly longer, she had longer strides. Either way, she made it to the door and unlocked it as Dinah was sidling up behind her. 

Helena pushed her way in. Dinah was a split second behind her, and Helena barely had the door shut before Dinah was pushing her against the wall next to it. 

Dinah slammed Helena so hard that the wind knocked out of Helena’s chest. She gave a soft ‘oomf’ as Dinah latched onto her. She grabbed Helena by the jacket collar, stood on her tippy toes so they were closer to the same height and touching everywhere, and kissed Helena within an inch of her life. 

It was hot and fucking dirtier than the bathroom. Dinah’s tongue was all over her, her oral desire showing. She grazed Helena’s tongue, the roof of her mouth, and couldn’t seem to get close enough. Helena just held on as well as she could, letting Dinah kiss her. 

Soon, Dinah’s lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. She sucked kissed to sensitive skin as Helena’s head fell back against the wall to give Dinah more access. Helena knew she’d wake up with a hickey or two and didn’t even care. 

Helena groaned. Dinah was playing her just right. 

Helena should’ve known she was in for it the whole night, but it wasn’t until Dinah unbuttoned her pants that she really caught on. 

“W-wai...” Helena sighed, sounding drunker than any drink she’d had at the bar. “I was gonna—“

“Mhm,” Dinah replied, kissing her collarbone. “My turn.”

Dinah shoved Helena’s jeans over her hips, just passed her ass. She yanked Helena’s underwear down too, because Helena’s were far more in the way than Dinah’s tiny fabric of a thong. Helena felt bare and exposed, but Dinah gave her approximately two seconds to think about it before she dropped to her knees. 

Helena looked down. Dinah was kissing her pelvis, far below her belly button, but not...quite...

Dinah finally grazed her tongue between Helena’s folds. The air left Helena’s chest again. 

“Fu-uck...” Helena sighed, head falling back again. 

Dinah pulled back. “Look at me,” she said, mirroring Helena’s words from earlier. 

Helena looked down slowly. 

Dinah grinned. “Watch me fuck you.”

Helena bit her lip and fucking whimpered as Dinah dove in again, this time not teasing at all and wrapping her lips around Helena’s clit. 

Helena fought to keep her eyes open as Dinah sucked her. Dinah expertly swirled her tongue around the sensitive nerves and used the barest hint of teeth to pull Helena in tighter. It wasn’t painful, and Dinah was making her feel so good. 

Dinah’s face moved against Helena in an intoxicating way. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t blink, and she couldn’t even move. She let Dinah do all the work, get her oral fix taken care of because Helena knew that’s what was going on. Dinah had a craving. Helena could help satisfy. 

Dinah tore a hand away from Helena’s hip for a second to grab Helena’s hand. Helena thought it was going to be romantic and hold her hand, but then Dinah put Helena’s hand on her head. 

Oh, Helena thought, slowly placing her other hand on Dinah’s head, too. 

Fuck, why was that hotter? Helena took a chance and stroked her fingers through the front of Dinah’s hair, pushing the locks back off her forehead and fisting her fingers into the thick blonde strands at the back of Dinah’s head. 

Dinah must’ve approved, because she moaned and gave Helena a hard suck. 

Helena gasped. “Fuck...” she sighed. “Oh, god...”

Dinah moaned back, encouragingly, and swirled her tongue around Helena harder. Helena’s hips stuttered, but Dinah held her back against the wall. Dinah wanted to be in control. 

Helena couldn’t look away. Dinah looked incredible and so fucking hot with her mouth slack against Helena, Helena’s hands fisted in her hair. Dinah’s hands on Helena’s hips felt right, as right as her tongue pushed up against her clit. 

Helena was so close. She knew it. She was holding on for Dinah, to let Dinah do what she wanted, but after fast minutes, she couldn’t hold on anymore. 

“Dinah...” Helena sighed. “Dinah, I’m going to...”

Dinah moaned long and loud, wordlessly asking Helena to do it. To come in her mouth. 

Helena almost couldn’t, she felt so fucking good. She didn’t want Dinah to stop. Dinah’s mouth on her felt incredible. Everything about Dinah was incredible. She loved Dinah so fucking much. 

Helena wanted to say it. “Dinah, I—“

A sudden groan tore through her throat as her orgasm suddenly ripped through her. She couldn’t have stopped it if she tried, couldn’t have stopped her hips pushing out as much as Dinah’s hands would allow and gripping Dinah’s hair tight. Helena’s body fell forward as she folded in against herself, satisfying sighs continuing as the waves pleasured through her. 

Helena didn’t even notice Dinah pull back, but it wasn’t until her hands slipped from Dinah’s hair that she began to catch her breath again. Her legs felt like jelly and her hands were shaking. Her pulse was erratic and fuck, that was one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. 

Dinah sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Do you know how sexy it is to watch you come?” Dinah asked, sounding as out of breath as Helena felt. 

“Huh?” Helena asked, partly in wondering and partly because she wasn’t even sure she could understand English at the moment. 

“You, when you come, it’s so hot. Like, every single time looks and feels like the first time. Like I’m doing you in a new way.”

Helena still didn’t really understand. She must’ve looked confused, because Dinah laughed. 

“I just like making you feel good, that’s all.” Dinah pressed a kiss to Helena’s hip, then trailed kisses down her thighs. 

Helena’s skin felt too sensitive. “Oh, baby...” she sighed. 

Dinah pulled Helena’s jeans and underwear down to her ankles. Then, she untied Helena’s shoes. She kissed all the way down to the inside of Helena’s knee before she looked down to remove Helena’s shoes. 

“I love you,” Dinah said, sounding like a confession. Like she’d never said it before. Like Helena had never heard it before. 

“I love you too,” Helena said, watching Dinah place her shoes next to them. Dinah tapped her shin until Helena lifted one foot, then the other, for Dinah to take off her jeans. 

Once she was bare from the waist down, Dinah stood. Helena reached her hands out to help undress Dinah, but Dinah grabbed her hands and pressed them back against the wall next to Helena’s hips. 

“I’m not done,” Dinah purred seductively, pressing her entire body against Helena to capture her lips. 

Helena’s heart began to beat fast again. She wasn’t sure being as turned on as she was was good for her health. 

Dinah sucked on her tongue again while pushing at her hips. Helena spread her legs a little more, now with the freedom, and Dinah stepped between her thighs, pinning Helena to the wall. 

Their roles were usually reverse. Although Dinah was usually pretty far in control, it would usually be Helena pinning Dinah to the wall. Helena wasn’t sure how to feel at first. She wanted to have a little bit more freedom. She didn’t entirely like feeling stuck. She wanted to be able to step back if she needed to.

Dinah slowly rotated her hips. Helena was shocked that the feeling of Dinah’s jeans rubbing against her felt so good. 

Helena moaned. Dinah grinned. 

Dinah pulled back just a tiny bit. “I need you naked,” she said. 

Helena began yanking at her jacket sleeve. No wonder she felt so hot, she was still wearing a jacket. Dinah chuckled as Helena had trouble removing herself from the garment, but she helped Helena slide it over her arms and drop it to the floor. 

Helena’s shirt was next, followed by her bra. Soon, Helena was completely naked against the wall and Dinah was still in the same clothes she left the house in. 

Dinah licked her neck. “That’s better,” she whispered. “Do you want to know what I want to do to you for the rest of the night?”

Helena nodded. Dinah could do whatever she wanted. 

“I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this apartment to make up for you deciding to fuck me in a public place.”

Helena felt courageous. “You liked it.”

“Fuck yes I did,” Dinah answered. “Bending me over a dirty ass sink. Not even taking off my panties. You made me come harder than I ever had before.”

Helena grinned proudly. 

Dinah kissed the smile off her face. It was another hot kiss, one that made Helena miss Dinah’s tongue on her body and made her hips stutter against Dinah. Dinah didn’t hold her back this time, she let Helena grind against her.

It felt dirty, to hump against Dinah through her jeans, but Helena quickly stopped caring. There was a theme tonight and she was quickly on her way to her second orgasm. Her body still felt sensitive, her skin prickled as her hips stuttered against Dinah. 

Dinah had Helena’s ass in her hands to spur her on. 

“Just like that, baby,” Dinah sighed against her neck. “Fuck, don’t stop...”

Helena couldn’t stop if she tried. Dinah helped by grinding against Helena too, and their mixed movements was driving Helena crazy. 

Dinah’s leaned back enough to get a mouth on Helena’s chest. Helena guided Dinah’s head to a nipple, where Dinah sucked the hard nub into her mouth. Helena groaned as Dinah worked her tongue over the nipple, and it was mere seconds before Helena was coming again. 

Helena encircled Dinah in a tight hug as she began to regain seeming consciousness. Dinah wrapped her arms tight around Helena’s waist to hug back. 

“Damn killer,” Dinah said into Helena’s shoulder. 

Helena smiled. 

Dinah kissed her bare skin. “Didn’t you say something about licking me clean?” 

“Fuck yes,” Helena said, pushing Dinah back. 

Dinah stepped away, then began stripping herself of her own clothes. Helena helped with what she could while sneaking kisses in with sensual touches. 

Helena finally led Dinah to the dining table. She pushed Dinah against it and made her sit. 

“So fucking dirty,” Dinah teased. 

Helena grinned. “My turn to eat,” she joked. 

Dinah groaned. “Bad joke.”

Helena sat in front of her, then slowly pushed her onto her back. “You like my bad jokes.” She lightly licked down the inside of Dinah’s thigh. 

“I like everything you do, now will you please shut up and put your tongue in me?”

Helena smiled wider. “With pleasure,” she said, then dove right into Dinah’s wet center. 

Helena didn’t let up after Dinah’s first quick, or the second orgasm. She worked and teased Dinah to a stretched out a third orgasm, when Dinah pulled her hair tight and locked her thighs around Helena’s head. Helena was thankful when the third long-awaited orgasm pulled a miniature canary yell from Dinah’s lungs. 

Once Dinah’s back relaxed against the table and her shaking thighs fell apart again, Helena sat back feeling as smug as ever. 

“Fuck baby,” Dinah sighed. “God, that killed me.”

Helena wiped her mouth and stood up. She crawled over Dinah to capture her lips. 

Dinah scratched her nails down Helena’s back. Helena groaned and arched her back, pressing tight against Dinah. 

Dinah wrapped her arms right around Helena. She pulled back to take a breath. “You make me feel so good.”

“Good,” Helena said, kissing Dinah’s chin. 

Her eyes just happened to glance up when she thought she saw something. Or didn’t see something. Because there wasn’t a reflection on the window. 

“Uh oh,” Helena muttered, standing up slowly. 

“Hmm?” Dinah asked. 

Helena tore herself away from Dinah and went to the window. There was glass on the floor the entire length of the wall, which was the entire length of the windows. 

“Shit,” Helena said. 

Dinah followed, then she noticed what Helena was noticing. “Well, fuck.”

Helena shrugged. “I’ll...call someone tomorrow.”

Dinah wrapped her arms around Helena from behind. She kissed Helena’s shoulder.

“Can I just say,” Dinah said. “Nobody has ever made me do that before.”

Helena couldn’t even feel upset about the windows. She just felt proud. 

“Yeah?” she asked, turning in Dinah’s arms. 

Dinah smiled. “Nobody.”

Helena took Dinah’s face in her hands. She kissed Dinah slowly, gently. Lovingly. 

Dinah pulled Helena’s hips against her again. Helena groaned. 

“I think I’m good for tonight,” Helena said. 

Dinah nodded. “Yeah, but we do need to shower. So keep your paws to yourself.”

Helena knew there was no promising. Dinah stepped away, taking Helena’s hand and pulling her toward the bathroom. 

Helena would worry about the windows later. All that mattered was the woman in her arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is new, too. More smut. Thanks for reading!

Dinah was dreaming about swimming. 

Her mom took her to the ocean once. It was vast and cold and Dinah swam for hours. She wanted to be a mermaid. Dinah had goggles that covered her eyes and nose, so she’d hold her face under the water in the low tide area to see the sand beneath. Everything was so blue. Everything was brightness and sun and joy. 

Dinah was swimming again. Her body was flowing gently in the water, her legs working in unison to glide. She felt like she was floating. 

Fish surrounded Dinah. They seemed to greet her, then spur her song with nudges up and down her bare back. 

It felt good. The fish felt gentle and almost loving; they were welcomed. Dinah liked it. 

She sighed and spurred on, floating freely in the vast blue. The fish kept up with her, even as she turned and turned, and it wasn’t until one nipped her ear that she began to turn to the fish. 

“Baby...” a fish whispered. 

Dinah was confused. 

A fish caught her earlobe, and suddenly they felt heavy on her back. Like one giant, slick fish. It kept nipping at her head and whispering. 

“Di...”

Dinah sighed satisfied. It felt good. The fish stroked her sides and almost tickled, but it felt so good. She wanted the fish’s hands all over her. 

The fish’s hands?

What...?

A tongue wiggled it’s way into Dinah’s ear, and this time Dinah sighed awake. Her body stretched as much as it could, since it had a 5’8’’ assassin sprawled over her. 

“Mmm,” Dinah groaned and a small smile spread on her lips. Everything felt sore, her whole body. Memories of last night flooded through her, and Dinah undulated her hips against the bed, her ass against Helena’s crotch. 

“Oh good,” Helena whispered sensually. “You’re awake.”

Helena kissed Dinah’s ear, sucking gently at the lobe before shifting to her neck. 

Dinah smiled wider. “You were a fish.”

“When?” Helena asked between sucking kisses to Dinah’s shoulder and back.

“In the ocean,” Dinah said, as if it was the dumbest question Helena had ever asked. Duh. 

Dinah didn’t bother opening her eyes. Helena knew she was awake without. 

“First, you were a bunch of tiny fish kissing me. Then, you were one big fish. It felt good.”

Helena’s kisses reached the middle of Dinah’s back. “My fish kisses?” 

Dinah nodded, snuggling into her pillow still. 

“Were you going to fuck a fish?” Helena asked, letting out a little chuckle with it. 

Helena’s mouth got to her lower back, licking over the dimples that were there. 

“Probably,” Dinah said, smiling widely. 

Helena snorted. 

“Jealous?” Dinah asked. 

“You did say it was me.”

“True,” Dinah said, gasping when Helena’s tongue touched the top of her ass. 

God, Dinah loved being worshipped. She loved feelings Helena’s lips on her like she was delicate. 

Helena’s tongue trailed lower, over the curve of her ass. Helena’s mouth was hot, and Dinah loved it against her hotter skin. Everything felt sensitive in their sheets, and she didn’t even care about her aching muscles.

Dinah spread her legs a little bit, pushing her ass into Helena’s face. 

“Admittedly,” Helena whispered, hot against Dinah’s skin. “I almost just started fingering you as soon as I woke up. But I thought you’d want to be awake for it.”

Dinah snorted a laugh. “Yeah, thanks. But...for the record? I don’t mind being woken up two knuckles deep. K?”

Helena licked the crease where thigh met Dinah’s ass. “Noted,” Helena replied. 

Dinah pushed her hips up again. “Gonna get on with it?” she asked. 

“With what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want a cup of coffee,” Helena said. “It’s noon.”

“Fuck, really? And you stayed in bed?”

“I told you, I woke up wanting to finger you. I wasn’t going to leave without the opportunity to have you so warm and pliant. Ass up.”

Dinah chuckled, then got up on her knees a little bit, her chest still to the bed. She would’ve felt embarrassed by the position if she didn’t know Helena was going to make it so good for her. 

Helena pulled away and Dinah couldn’t feel her anymore. Dinah’s heart raced with anticipation. She contemplated opening her eyes to seek Helena out, but she was too comfortable. She could totally fall asleep again, knees spread, back arched, and ass up. 

Dinah felt calm, though. Totally relaxed and trusting Helena, not embarrassed even though she was spread out and on display for Helena. 

Dinah dug deeper into her soft pillow. She was so warm, so comfortable—

She felt a shock tongue swipe along her clit. Dinah let out a surprised gasp. 

Helena was...upside down? 

She licked at Dinah again, and Dinah felt Helena’s nose against her pelvis when Helena really dug in. 

Dinah groaned long and loud. Her entire body sang. Her heart jolted and her pulse raced. 

Helena tilted her head back a little bit to better get Dinah’s clit in her mouth. She sucked Dinah heartily with a moan. 

“Fuck...” Dinah sighed. “Fuck, fuck..”

Helena sighed in reply, kissing Dinah’s cunt as sensually as she kisses Dinah’s mouth. 

Dinah gripped the pillow beneath her tight and kept crying out. She couldn’t help spreading her legs a little more, essentially pushing herself harder into Helena’s face. 

Helena’s head fell back. Dinah chased her mouth, thrusting her hips down. Helena’s tongue just poked out, and Dinah rode the appendage like Dinah often did her fingers. 

Dinah almost sobbed. She felt too fucking good. Her skin was prickling, she felt tight and ready to snap at every moment. She panted against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, as she kept fucking Helena’s face. 

Dinah heard Helena moan in intense pleasure, and Dinah’s only thought in her mind was pleasuring Helena. She wanted Helena too, wanted to taste Helena and fuck her until Helena felt as good as she did. 

Dinah kept moving, didn’t stop until her orgasm ripped through her. She came on Helena’s tongue, practically dripping down her chin hot and dirty. 

Dinah wondered if she was ever going to stop being so affected by that woman. 

She hoped not. 

As Dinah’s breathing began to even, she slowly opened her eyes in the bright room. She blinked to adjust, then got up on her arms to see Helena’s head trapped between her wide spread thighs. 

Helena tilted her head up and caught Dinah’s eye. She grinned. 

The image was almost too fucking hot, almost pornographic, so she mentally memorized it like a mental photo. 

Helena kissed the inside of her thigh, then Dinah threw her leg over Helena’s head and fell onto her back. 

Helena turned over and climbed up to be face to face. 

“How was that?” Helena asked. 

“How was that? I think I fucking ejaculated.”

Helena chuckled. “I know. It tasted wonderful.”

Dinah felt embarrassed. She buried her face in Helena’s pillow. 

Helena loomed over her, kissing her shoulder and arm. 

“I have to go wait for the window guy.”

Dinah groaned. “Fuck, I forgot about that.”

Helena chuckled. She proudly smirked. 

“Stop, it was embarrassing!”

Helena kissed her shoulder. “It was fucking hot.”

Dinah shook her head. 

Helena rubbed her nose on Dinah’s soft skin. 

“You rest,” Helena said. “I’ll meet the guy.”

Dinah nodded. “I better take a shower.” She felt slick on her thighs. God, Helena ruined her. 

Helena caught her lips in a quick kiss, then she bounded out of bed. Dinah looked up to watch her stroll the room completely naked. 

“Meeting the window guy like that?” Dinah asked. 

Helena nodded. “Yeah. Give him a show.”

Dinah laughed. “I don’t want to share your body with anyone. Put some clothes on, for my sake.” She sat up on her elbows. 

Helena pulled a clean pair of sweat pants and a shirt out of her drawer, bypassing underwear and a bra. She slipped on her clothes and Dinah almost lost it. 

Helena winked at her. “Join when you’re ready. I’ll make coffee.”

“Thank you,” Dinah said sincerely. 

Helena smiled, then swept out of the bedroom. 

Dinah laughed, then fell back against Helena’s pillow again. 

She would take a long, hot shower, then she’d join Helena. And the coffee. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from my one-shots. 
> 
> Renee’s POV.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!

Renee wasn’t expecting much entertainment when she walked into Dinah and Helena’s apartment. It was mid-afternoon, and since none of them were up to much, Renee often dropped it. She didn’t expect anything different.

Except...something big was different. 

Helena was sitting at the kitchen island, looking cool and sipping a cup of coffee. She was reading the newspaper and acting like it was early in the morning, when she usually got up and began the day. Her hair was a mess and Renee could tell Helena really did just get up. 

Dinah was nowhere to be found. Renee thought she heard the shower, which was slightly less odd because of Dinah’s weird work hours. Her day often began in the afternoon. 

But the weirdest part was someone repairing the windows in the living room. 

Renee walked up to the island and dropped her sunglasses. “What’s going on here?”

Helena glanced up. “Nothing.”

“What happened to your windows?”

“Nothing,” Helena immediately answered. 

“What, was this place attacked or something? Someone break ‘em?”

“No,” Helena said over the brim of her mug. 

Renee was suspicious. Something happened. Something broke the windows. Or someone. 

Renee began overthinking what could have happened. Maybe someone followed Helena and Dinah home. Maybe someone figured out where they lived. Maybe they were attacked in their sleep. Renee had better figure out how to up their security; she didn’t think Helena even had security cameras or anything. They needed cameras, sensors, alarms—

Dinah exited her bedroom. “Hey Renee,” she said, stepping up to Helena. “Hey, baby.” 

Canary hugged Helena at her side. “How are you feeling now?” Dinah asked sweetly, voice quiet and intimate. 

Helena leaned in to Dinah. She grinned and looked at Dinah through her lashes. “I feel great,” she said. 

God, their flirting was atrocious. And sometimes it made Renee miss being cute with Ellen. When they were in the honeymoon stage. 

“How did you sleep?” Helena asked. 

“Wonderfully,” Dinah said, rubbing Helena’s stomach sweetly. 

Renee kept thinking while the two disasters in front of her flirted relentlessly over coffee. If they were home the night before, they probably didn’t hit any danger, and Helena would probably tell Renee if something happened, hell she would’ve been the first call Helena made, probably. They were a team. And neither of them were hurt. Just tired. Worn out looking. Like they had a good night in, and—

Realization dawned on Renee. 

“Did you break the windows during sex?!” Renee asked in a whisper, since the repair guy was nearby. 

“I’m not answering that,” Helena coolly said, but grinned proudly like that day she killed Zsasz. 

“I will,” Dinah answered, sitting at the island next to Helena. “My vocal chords are sore.” She took a sip of Helena’s coffee. 

Renee’s jaw dropped. “H-how...what??”

“I’m not answering anything,” Helena said, because of course she did. 

“This is a weird question...” Renee said. “Are your ears okay? Did you knock Helena out?”

Dinah chuckled. Helena smirked. She answered her only answer. “My, uh...my ears were covered.”

Renee was confused. Kind of. “Covered...”

“By my thighs, Renee,” Dinah said.

Renee shook her head. Good god. These kids. And she knew Helena wasn’t going to say anything more. She was able to keep secrets, be private.

Renee just needed to wait until Helena was super drunk to get her secrets. Get some tips. 

She didn’t even notice the loverbirds were making out. The repair guy was finishing up, packing up his things. 

“You know what? I’ll get my own lunch,” Renee said, picking up her glasses. 

When she got to the door, the repair guy was approaching, too. 

“Did you at least get paid?” Renee asked. 

The repair guy nodded. “Yeah. Good thing, huh?”

Renee glanced back at the happy couple. They were making out against the island. 

“Yeah,” Renee said, almost fondly. She was glad her friends were working out. “Good thing.”


End file.
